The transcription factor alphaPAL could not be cloned via the oligonucleotide phage plaque hybridization method. A sufficient quantity of protein has now been purified from K562 cells, and peptide sequencing is being done. The protein will be cloned on the basis of the peptide sequence In addition, the mechanism of elF-2 alpha primary transcript stabilization in the nucleus when human T cells are treated with phorbol esters is being investigated.